Keeping Kylie
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Santana returns to Lima, after disappearing for a year, to start Junior year. Puck and Quinn know something is wrong and are out to find out and help her, whether she likes it or not. Will they wish they stayed out of her business? Pucktana relationship with Quinntanna relationship and Sebtanna friendship/former relationship. I guess you would call it a Quicktana relationship.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Keeping Kylie

.

.

She Returns

.

.

**Puck's POV**

Santana Marie Lopez was coming back. She'd been gone for a year. Twelve months. Three hundred sixty four days. Left with out anyone knowing. She had just picked up and left after we lost Reginals. She is coming back in the middle of Junior year. She is back none the less. She is the love of my life, even if we hardly ever can keep a steady relationship together. I love her anyway. She is like me. Of course she doesn't know I love her. She left before I could. She never kept in contact with anyone. I'm determind to find out what happened to her if it kills me!

"Ah hem!" Someone next to me said clearing her throat.

"Sorry!" I said quickly. The bonde smirked.

"Done with your inner monologue over there?" Quinn said tapping my head. How did she even know?

"Ah. Yeah. I'm just tired." I answered. Quinn smiled brightly.

"Well. I'm excited. I heard San was back!" She said.

Last year the two dated for a brief time after she dumped me and was dumped by Finn. Quinn and Santana were insepreble even after they broke up.

"Yeah, that must be cool. Having your Best Friend back and all." I say trying to not sound excited.

"Yeah. I hope she hasn't changed." She said.

After Santana left me and Quinn had become really close. We know each other's feelings and everything. The homeroom teacher stood up and began taking role.

**Quinn's POV**

Santana was coming back! She was back! She's here, in Lima. After a year she's back. I kept thinking after Miss Chase took role call. I grabbed Puck's arm and walked out.

Me and Puck ha become really good friends after San left. Probably because we both love her. We told each other everything. Well I 'accidently' forgot to mention a text that came from Santana five months after she left. It'd said:

_Hey Q, sorry I couldn't get in contact with you. I just had a big change happen in my life. I hope you can forgive me for not texting sooner. Love you. ~S_

I read that text so many times that it was melted in my brain. I can't wait to see my best friend again. Even Coach S. missed Santana. I think. When San left she wasn't mad. She didn't get a new Head Cheerio, she just foun a stand in until Santana got back.

Santana is a special girl. She is strong an independent. She always speaks her mind. She made me love her. She also made Puck love her.

She is beautiful, cunning, and just amazing. Thinking about her gives me goose bumps. I need to see her. She is the one thing that on this planet that I live for.

I know what you are probably thinking: Wow, that's a bit obsessive or Wow. Just, wow. I know, but if you know her like we do you would love her too.

Besides her nasty side, she is actually really sweet. She loves cuddling with me and Puck and she said her favorite thing (Besides Breadstix) is spending time with me and Puck.

If you don't see why I love her, then you're an idiot!

I pulled out of my inner monologue and headed to class.

**Santana's POV**

I'm back. After all that has happened I came back to Lima. Maybe it was because I missed Coach Sue and the Cheerios. Maybe I missed school. Maybe I missed slushing losers. The real reason was that I missed the Loves Of My Life, Quinn and Puck. See they are so special I put 'Loves Of My Life' with Caps. I love both of them oncontrolably. They are two amazing people.

If you are wondering why I left in the first place, well, you will find out later. And why I came back was because my parents moved out and are letting me live here alone.

You wanna know why they left me to live alone was because I was disowned.

A deafening cry took me out of my monologue. The cry got louder. I walked into the nursery and picked up the eight month old baby out of the crib.

"Shhh. Shh. Mommy's got you. Quiet Kylie." I cooed to the baby. She stopped almost immediatly. The babysitter came in and took the baby from me.

"Go get ready for school!" She said shooing me out. "Go go."

"Thanks Cassandra!" I call out. I got myself ready in my Cheerios uniform. I pulled my hair back and ran down the stairs grabbing my backpack and running out the door.

William Mckinnley High, Santana Lopez is coming back! I thought driving to school.

.

.

Keeping Kylie

.

.

**A/N: **Hope you like. Please review!

~Sexy

.

.


	2. Notice

Dear Readers,

I am no longer making or upating my stories. I have given a select few to a very good friend. She will update the stories for you instead of me. The stories may not be the same plot. Please be kind to the stories, they will be (hopefully) similar. Her name is Russian Ballet Avenger.

The stories she will continue are:

_Truth or Dare_

_A Little Bit of Help, That's All_

_The Finntanna Trap_

_Picture Perfect_

_Like Father Like Daughter_

_Well This Could Start a Revolt_

_Our Dirty Secret_

_Keeping Kylie_

With much thanks,

Warriors Fan


End file.
